Me promete?
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Não é como o que prometi, mas confie em mim. Quero estar com você, mas juntos olhamos fixamente a distância e em breve seremos capazes de abraçá-la. Nós podemos começar logo.   / Uma carta da Sakura para o Sasuke.
1. Me promete?

Esta estória eu criei para um concurso de duas etapas. Ela é em formato de carta. Se gostarem, e se quiserem, eu posto a segunda carta, que é a resposta do Sasuke para tudo que a Sakura disse.

**G**ênero: Romance Dramático, UA.

Boa leitura - a quem ler, é claro. :)'

* * *

**Brigthon - Londres, 23 de agosto de 2010**

Oi Sasuke,

Estou olhando para este pedaço de papel há três horas ou mais! Dessa vez não estou brincando e peço que leve tudo escrito a sério.

Na minha cabeça, as palavras exatas que pretendia usar já estavam organizadas, havia sentido, mas ao começar a escrever, tudo não passa de... Ideias. Ideias aleatórias e sem nenhum sentido. Mas juro que tentarei criar algum!

Vou te contar uma história, é interessante. É real. Seu pai apareceu hoje de manhã, meia hora depois que você saiu de casa para ser mais precisa. Quando se apresentou sendo seu pai, juro que não acreditei! Vou dizer o que ele me disse, pois não tenho certeza se ele aparecerá novamente. Contou-me que é um covarde. Fora sua explicação por ter te abandonado ainda no ventre de sua mãe.

A história não acabou, nem chegamos à metade. Abandonou vocês por não se considerar, e nem queria ser, responsável. Entretanto, amava sua mãe, mas não o suficiente para assumir um filho, responsabilidades e deixar de lado a vida boa que seus pais o proporcionavam. Pediu para que ela o tirasse, que eles poderiam continuar a levar a vida que tinham e, quem sabe no futuro, planejar algo, algo sério. Não estava pronto no momento para começar uma família. Sabemos como Mikoto é quando coloca uma ideia na cabeça, ninguém tira! Você puxou essa teimosia dela. Uma das suas qualidades, meu... Amor.

Enfim, quando Mikoto afirmou que o aborto não era uma possibilidade, ele fugiu. Para sua mãe contou que pegou dinheiro com os pais e fora viajar pelo mundo. Para que ela o esquecesse e tentasse ser feliz com essa escolha. Seria triste não tê-la mais ao seu lado, mas sua liberdade, seu status significavam mais.

Vamos mudar um pouco de assunto, relembrar um pouco o passado. Depois retomo essa linha de raciocínio, só quero mostrar o quanto você foi importante para mim, Sasuke.

Lembra-se do vizinho? Como gentilmente apelidamos de "Ogro que não sai de casa"? Claro que se lembra, você sempre teve uma ótima memória. Recorda da garotinha também? A filha que quase todas as noites pulava o muro de grama verde e escalava a parede, atravessando a janela só para poder dormir com você? Apesar de não entender durante anos, mesmo assim, nunca trancou a janela, nunca a pediu para que parasse ou explicasse. Muito obrigada por isso.

Não queria precisar explicar. Explicar me faria lembrar. Obrigada por nunca ter me pressionado em relação a este assunto. Mas continuemos, estamos chegando ao meio da história. Ao completar quinze anos, somente ao seu lado, criei coragem de dizer o porquê de tudo. Expliquei como o meu pai ficava alterado após beber tanto, certas vezes, até me batia e dizia que eu era o motivo de sua vida ser tão desprezível. Vi como ficou com raiva ao saber, mas implorei para que não fizesse nada, pois seria pior.

Depois de me escutar, apenas me chamou de tola. Tola por ter carregado isso por tanto tempo, sozinha. "Ainda quer passar tempo comigo mesmo sabendo dos meus problemas? De como sou problemática?", sorri nervoso. Lembro deste momento. De como fiquei nervosa enquanto aguardava sua resposta. Seu olhar decepcionado me fez deixar de fitá-lo.

Olhando para as ondas que explodiam contra as rochas, não acreditei ao ouvir: "Quando vai colocar na cabeça que não está só? Nunca a deixaria só! E quando eu disse que estaria sempre ao seu lado, não estava mentindo. Somos apenas eu e você", "Sempre!", completei com um enorme sorriso. E neste momento percebi que o meu amor por você não era simplesmente de amigo, ou melhor, irmão e sim, de mulher. Naquela hora me dei conta dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você, Uchiha Sasuke. E acho que foi recíproco já que me beijou. Do nada, um beijo roubado. Você queria que não tivesse ficado só nos beijos, entretanto, respeitou-me por não estar pronta. Ficamos deitados, abraçados, olhando para o mar enquanto passamos a noite entre conversas e beijos. Quer aniversário de quinze anos mais perfeito?

Mas você não se controlou ao saber, dois dias depois, que o real motivo de eu ter "sumido" por quase duas semanas fora por uma marca deixada em meu rosto. Ele não queria que ninguém a visse, que soubessem o que realmente fazia comigo quando bêbado, mas esta não foi à gota d'água para você. Não conseguiu se controlar ao saber dos detalhes. Que ele, meu próprio pai, me prendeu com uma corrente a mesa de jantar para eu ter a mínima noção de o quão castigada seria caso contasse a alguém.

Cheio de fúria você foi até a minha casa e começou a gritar com ele. Por algum motivo não consigo me lembrar dos detalhes, por exemplo, o tempo. Só conseguia pensar que ele arranjaria uma forma de me punir, em outras palavras, nos separar. Quer punição melhor do que essa?

"Você é um covarde que não a merece como filha! Diz que ela estragou a sua vida, mas sabe que faz isso só para tentar se sentir melhor. Tentar! Como continua a beber, significa que esta mentira ridícula não funcionou nem mesmo com você! Se não é capaz de fazer algo para sair do buraco que mesmo colocou-se, não precisa levá-la junto! Mesmo que tente, nunca irá conseguir, pois eu não vou permitir! Ela não está só! Você pode estar, mas ela não. Nunca! E eu não sei se essa é a pior ou a parte mais engraçada, mas apesar de tudo que você a fez passar, em nenhum momento, ela me disse que o odiava. Nunca! Acho que a pior coisa que ela disse ao seu respeito foi chamá-lo de Ogro. O que mostra que realmente não a merece!".

Apreensão. Este era o meu sentimento enquanto escutava suas palavras e esperava as do meu pai. Por algum motivo ele não disse nada, nem "Seu molequezinho de dezesseis anos, quem você pensa que é para falar comigo deste jeito?". Pois é, quem você pensa que é além do amor da minha vida, meu porto seguro?

Depois de três dias quando precisei voltar para casa, você estava ao meu lado. Meu pai estava na sala assistindo TV e aparentemente não havia bebido. Pediu para que você fosse embora, pois precisava falar comigo a sós. Apenas, conversar. Mesmo receoso e inseguro, partiu.

Bem, você já sabe no que deu a conversa. Meu pai me perguntou sobre você, o quão próximo éramos e como estava errado em relação a minha criação, e o jeito que me tratava. Perguntou se eu podia dá-lo uma chance, que agora ele tentaria ser diferente, até já tinha arrumado um emprego. Não iria mais depender do dinheiro dos pais - avós que nunca conheci.

Sempre tive dúvidas se eles sabiam da minha existência. Mas hoje sei a resposta. Continuando. Obviamente lhe dei a chance que queria. Não esperava que o trabalho fosse em outra cidade! Fiquei sem ar, sem chão com a possibilidade de não nos vermos mais todos os dias. Alguém disse que a distância é apenas um ingrediente para apurar a essência dos sentimentos, mas eu discordo. A distância abre portas para outra pessoa aparecer e suprir a necessidade de ter alguém fisicamente ao seu lado.

"Não esqueça, somos apenas eu e você. Sempre! A distância não vai mudar nada! Vou começar a trabalhar e juntar dinheiro para ir ao seu encontro e em fim, ficarmos juntos! Construirmos uma família.". Você pareceu tão confiante ao dizer que, acreditei.

Não tínhamos dinheiro para ligações cumpridas e era 1985, sem internet e as possibilidades que hoje existem. Mas continuamos a manter contato por carta. Relia suas palavras centenas de vezes, não me cansava disso. De certa forma era um momento nosso, quando escrevíamos direcionado e unicamente um para o outro. Em todo final eu sempre colocava "Da sua e sempre sua, Sakura". Desculpa, mas desta vez o final será diferente. Não estou escrevendo com intuito de ter um feedback. Não quero resposta. Não lhe darei tempo!

Desculpa Sasuke, mas eu sou covarde. Não herdei só a aparência do meu pai, apesar de agora seus cabelos estarem branco feito neve. Finalmente ele não precisa mais tingi-los. Um homem de cabelo róseo? Nunca seria bem visto. Sim, eu o revi hoje de manhã. Não o via desde os meus dezenove anos. Parando para pensar, passaram-se vinte e um anos que ele não dava sinal de vida! Talvez eu não tenha percebido que faz tanto tempo, pois há vinte anos você está ao meu lado. Voltou a estar, ao meu lado fisicamente.

Infelizmente eu não estava presente quando sua mãe morreu, realmente queria poder ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor, mesmo que fosse com um abraço. Até hoje pensei que nada, nem ninguém tivesse o poder de nos separar até a visita do seu pai, ou devo dizer, _nosso_ pai?

Sim, você não leu errado. Eu também não acreditei quando ele contou. Agora vamos a real e toda explicação para tudo. Sim, estamos chegando ao clímax.

Apesar de tudo seu pai amava sua mãe, mas como já disse, não queria perder o status ou a herança então resolveu sumir. Mas mentiu em relação a isso. Não conseguiu ficar longe de Mikoto e mesmo que fosse sem ela perceber, ele estaria ali perto, caso ela precisasse. Ele comprou a casa ao lado da dela e a própria em que ela morava, onde você fora criando. Pagou uma pessoa para fingir ser o dono e assim cobrar um mísero aluguel. Naquela época mãe solteira era muito descriminada, então ele tentava fazer tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para facilitar. Sabia que seu dinheiro era pouco, pois ninguém iria querer contratá-la, mas conseguiu convencer uns amigos da família, que ela não tinha conhecimento, de que a aceitasse como babá.

Os pais dele sabiam da sua existência por isso deram todo o apoio ao filho com esse plano de ajudá-la por de trás dos bastidores. Lembra-se que eu tinha duvidas se meus avós tinham conhecimento da minha existência? Pois bem, eles tinham, mas negavam. A verdade é que eles gostavam da sua mãe, mas não queriam que ninguém soubesse que o filho havia engravidado a namorada. Todos os três tentaram ajudá-la, e de fato conseguiram, a medida do possível, sem ninguém tomar o conhecimento da real situação.

Sendo que nosso pai engravidou a empregada da casa e ela, ao contrário da sua mãe, pretendia ir a público. Queria sair ganhando! Não tinha engravidado para conseguir um filho e viver com mais dificuldade ainda, queria lucrar. No meu caso então, nossos avós me viam, me vêem, como a "bastardinha". Para eles eu não existo. Morri há muito tempo. Como se eles fossem ajudar a criar a filha da criada.

Minha mãe não abortou, pois sabia que só com eu estando já viva era a certeza de ganhar o dinheiro prometido. E foi o que aconteceu. Assim que possível ela saiu do hospital e deixou-me com o meu pai. Nosso pai - ainda não estou acostumada a isso. Os pais dele para minimizar o estrago, disseram a todos que o filho tinha tido uma filha e a mãe morreu no parto. O filho abalado com a perca da mulher resolveu se mudar e criar sozinho e assim assumir seus atos irresponsáveis por ter tido uma filha antes do casamento. Como o assunto nunca mais fora tocado entre meus avós e seus amigos, deu-se por esquecido. Pelo menos fingiram ter.

Mas a verdade é que ficaram com raiva do filho irresponsável e o deixaram morar perto da sua mãe, contanto que ela nunca o visse. Ela nunca poderia saber que era ajudada! Tiraram todo o conforto do meu pai por minha causa, por isso ele dizia que eu era a culpada pela vida miserável que levava. Bom, ele morou perto de Mikoto e nunca saía de casa, apenas bebia. Ele recebia dinheiro dos pais para não criar mais problemas à família, mas o que ganhava era pouco comparado ao que estava acostumado. Só dava para bebidas e o necessário do necessário para mim.

Papai veio me contar toda esta história, pois soube que eu estava casada com você. Logo você, meu irmão! Perguntou se havíamos tido filho, eu respondi a verdade, que não. Ele ficou satisfeito, satisfeito!, ao ouvir isso.

O que passou na cabeça dele? Resolver contar logo agora? Agora? Toda minha vida passei ao seu lado, e agora aos quarenta anos ele espera que eu deixe tudo de lado só por você ser meu irmão? Meio-irmão? Ele está certo. Não podemos ficar juntos. Talvez seja este o motivo de eu nunca ter engravidado apesar de todos os procedimentos científicos já feitos. Não era para acontecer. Eu imaginava isso, agora entendo o porquê. E foi melhor assim.

Tenho que ressaltar que ele se iluminava sempre que seu nome era citado. Ele tem orgulho de você, do que se tornou. Sempre teve, mas não conseguiu esconder depois de você ter ido enfrentá-lo para defender o que _achava_ ser o certo. "E como ele está lindo. Puxou totalmente a beleza da mãe. Olhos e cabelos escuros. Traços marcantes e uma personalidade forte. Surpreendo-me por Mikoto nunca tê-la relacionado comigo, Sakura", pensou um pouco e prosseguiu com um sorriso de orgulho! "Provavelmente não a relacionou comigo porque ela nunca viu a real cor dos meus cabelos. Apenas os olhos verdes como uma esmeralda não deve tê-la alertado", riu! Como se houvesse alguma graça nessa situação! "Com certeza me chamaria de irresponsável por deixar nossos filhos, irmãos, se interagindo tanto, sem ter o real conhecimento do parentesco". Ele se divertia com as próprias palavras!

De qualquer jeito, chegamos ao clímax.

Pois é, Sasuke. Conseguimos superar tudo, mas isto, isto não! E eu não posso e nem quero viver sem você. É simples assim. Se você está lendo, então eu tive êxito ao tirar a minha vida, mas quero que saiba... Talvez não sejamos eu e você sempre, mas eu te amo, Sasuke! Sempre! Esse fato nunca vai mudar. Espero que um dia me perdoe pela minha falta de coragem de dizer tudo cara a cara, mas não iria conseguir.

Fica bem e, por favor, tenha cuidado. Só volte a trabalhar quando estiver devidamente centrado. Policial tem que ser atento!

Bom, tenho um último pedido a fazer. Talvez você ache que eu estou ficando louca ao fazê-lo, mas se realmente me ama, cumpra-o! Acha que ainda sou tola? Sei que apenas com um pedido para você ficar bem não será suficiente, o conheço demais para isso. Agora o que passa pela minha mente é você, aos trezes anos, dizendo com veemência de que nunca, nunca, seria igual ao pai! "Não quero saber quais foram os motivos! Foi um covarde ao abandonar a mim e a minha mãe. Nunca serei igual a ele! Nunca decepcionaria alguém que eu amo!". Pois bem Sasuke, não me decepcione. Não cometa nenhum ato impensado. Não seja como ele!

Por favor, viva! Deve estar pensando em como sou egoísta fazendo tal pedido, mas eu sou. Não quero ser o motivo da sua morte e, muito menos, ser a culpada por transformá-lo, até certo ponto, parecido com seu pai. Nosso pai.

Não esqueça que estarei sempre ao seu lado, por isso, seja feliz! Eu só estarei bem sabendo que de fato, você está feliz. Então procure ser! Viva sua vida, veja a beleza do mundo. Veja por nós dois e quando chegar à hora certa iremos nos reencontrar. Mas só quando chegar a hora certa, não faça acontecer antes do tempo! Me promete? Prometa-me, Sasuke! Tenha em mente que isso é altamente importante para mim! Vou confiar em você Sasuke, como sempre fiz! Por favor, não vá me decepcionar logo agora.

Eu te amo, te amo demais! Foi você que dominou os meus pensamentos a maior parte da minha vida e será você em quem pensarei no meu último suspiro. Nós dois, sempre!

Encontrará meu corpo vazio, sem vida, em nosso lugar. Não chore por ele, é apenas uma carcaça. Minha alma, meu espírito, está ao seu lado. Sempre com você! Apenas esperando a hora certa chegar e em fim, voltar a nos reencontrarmos.

Para sempre sua, Sakura.


	2. Eu e você, sempre!

**Q**ue bom que gostou, Gigi. Espero que goste da segunda. Enfim, vou postá-la de uma vez. :)'

**E**sta é no mesmo estilo que a outra. Esta é a resposta de Sasuke.

* * *

**Brigthon - Londres, 26 de agosto de 2010**

Sakura,

Questiono-me, como alguém que eu conheço tão bem pode ter o poder de me surpreender? Um dos seus dons, minha pequena. Devo dizer que manteve esta capacidade até o final. Mas, por onde eu começo? Talvez ressaltar o fato de você ter feito algo sem volta na base do impulso. Sim, impulso, não covardia. Covardes não têm a força que você provou ter ao decorrer de sua vida. Sempre seguindo em frente e jamais mostrando as fraquezas - não perante terceiros. Mas depois disso me perguntaria "E qual seria a melhor solução, Sasuke?". Matar nosso pai, o que acha?

Sério. Eu cheguei a pensar nesta possibilidade por um milésimo de segundo, apesar da minha nova razão de viver. Os pensamentos que tive neste milésimo de segundo foram tão intensos que vingança pareceu razoável. Até fui atrás. Sendo policial não é difícil encontrar alguém, principalmente quando este alguém tem tantas multas de trânsito e diversas outras acusações que não quero me aprofundar.

Enfim, passei um dia inteiro observando um pouco de sua rotina. Patético. Ninguém sentiria falta caso morresse. Ele ainda mantém uma vida fútil e sem nenhuma responsabilidade. Se eu senti vergonha por ele ser meu pai? Não. Pois não o considero como tal, para mim ele é apenas mais um homem e o único diferencial é, esta pessoa conseguiu te tirar de mim.

Em menos de um dia consegui planejar como seria sua morte. Cada pequeno detalhe! Estava tudo pronto e só faltava executar, mas meu celular tocou quando pretendi fazer. Precisava me encontrar com a minha nova razão de viver. Então não se preocupe, eu não fiz nada com o seu pai. E pretendo não fazer, pois o "nada" não me interessa!

Mas respondendo a sua pergunta do que fazer, eu não teria uma solução, apenas a certeza de ainda querer ficar ao seu lado.

Sei que escreveu não esperando um feedback, mas não consigo ficar sem respondê-la. Não se preocupe. Não chorei pelo seu corpo vazio. Chorei pelo fato de saber que não poderei criar novas lembranças com você.

Devo mencionar outra coisa de suma importância. Minha tola, nem por um segundo cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de tirar a minha vida. Não pense errado. Estou arrasado com a sua morte, entretanto, não estou sozinho. Novamente, não pense errado. Esquecer sua existência jamais poderei fazer, e sinceramente, nem quero.

Talvez eu deva te contar uma história também. Lembra-se que estamos aguardando a mais de um ano? E você pensou que nunca seriamos chamados... Recebi uma resposta no dia da sua morte. Isso. Não fui trabalhar como havia dito. Fui buscar nossa garotinha de um ano e dois meses. Queria te fazer surpresa, contudo, você foi mais rápida.

Você achou que seriamos enrolados e o pessoal da adoção nunca nos chamariam. Iriam preferir outro casal. Pois bem, isto não ocorreu.

"E que nome você gostaria de dá-la?", a olhei de relance. Sim, eu percebi o pequeno sorriso que você deu só com a ideia de realmente podermos adotá-la. Chegamos àquele orfanato e ela tinha apenas dois meses de vida. Não éramos os únicos a querê-la. Aquela pequena garotinha de pele alva, grande olhos azuis e cabelo loiro.

"Por que faria planos com algo incerto?", respondeu, sem me fitar. Mas vi sua expressão pelo retrovisor. Você a queria, apesar de achar que não a conseguiria. Planejou tudo em sua cabeça no momento em que viu aquela menina.

"Eu sei que você tem um nome" parei num sinal vermelho. "Não dirá o nome a mim? Logo o pai?" e lá estava aquele sorriso cheio de alegria que você sempre teve. O sorriso que eu tanto adorava. Pena que não poderia vê-la esboçando-o mais uma vez. Agora tudo está em minha mente, fotografias e/ou filmes. Apenas memórias de momentos que nunca voltarão a acontecer.

Se eu apenas fechar meus olhos por poucos segundos, lembranças de momentos retornam. Cores, lugares, cheiros e sensações, coisas que nunca pensei que fosse me importar. Agora, por exemplo, memórias do seu aniversário de quinze anos me vieram à mente. A batida acelerada do seu coração após eu beijá-la. O gosto, o cheiro, a textura da pele, a maciez dos seus cabelos. Ou o olhar que você me deu quando escutou que voltaríamos a estar juntos fisicamente. Como se a distância fosse um obstáculo que pudesse me deter! Seus pensamentos de que eu pudesse me distrair com outras até me irritaram, devo dizer.

Está chovendo agora e parei de escrever por um segundo, eu tenho certeza de que você sabe no que pensei. Não me orgulho, é claro, mas não deixa de ser uma boa lembrança. Quando compramos nossa primeira pequena casa com o pouco dinheiro que tínhamos, houve um problema com a torneira. Gritou o meu nome para eu dar um jeito. Peguei as ferramentas e corri de volta a cozinha, você estava ensopada enquanto tentava bloquear a saída da água.

Repreendeu-me por eu rir da situação. E apesar de não entender nada a respeito de encanamentos, tentei fazer algo. Bom, não foi um dos meus melhores momentos. Se eu quisesse te impressionar, não teria conseguido. Deveria ter fechado o registro de água antes de tentar começar algo, não sei por que não pensei nisso na época, mas tudo bem. Criei um problema no encanamento e quem começou a rir sem parar foi você, no final.

Não é minha intenção deixar esta carta depressiva, nostálgica. E pensando bem, este é um lado meu que nunca mais voltará a aparecer. Será apenas encenado. Desculpe-me. Sei que você não deve ter gostado, mas não vou mentir. Deixando este assunto de lado, vou retomar a linha de raciocínios.

"Será uma surpresa!" respondeu olhando-me com um brilho no olhar e um sorriso estonteante. Minha pequena.

Bom, como você não me disse que nome seria, eu escolhi um. Sei que você nunca gostou das minhas sugestões quando falávamos sobre este assunto, mas creio que desta vez acertei. Não é um nome simples ou exagerado.

Sakura. Este é o nome da nossa pequena garotinha. Lindo não acha? Quando a chamei assim pela primeira vez, ela sorriu. Também aprovou.

Obviamente informei o que aconteceu ao pessoal da adoção e lhes afirmei que não seria um problema. A pequena Sakura ainda teria um ambiente estável, seguro e cheio de amor. Você a queria, minha pequena, então fiz de tudo para não perder a oportunidade. Eles ficaram um pouco receosos, mas aceitaram. Receberei visita semanal de uma assistente social durante os primeiros meses, só para terem certeza de que não sou um louco sem sentimentos.

E sobre as viagens a qual mencionou, bem, as farei. Ao lado da nossa filha. Ela crescerá sabendo a mãe que teve. A mãe que amou apesar de nunca ter passado um único dia inteiro. A mãe que se apaixonou no momento em que a pequena criança agarrou o dedo mindinho, sem querer soltar, e riu.

"Foi você que dominou os meus pensamentos a maior parte da minha vida e será você em quem pensarei no meu último suspiro.", foram suas palavras. E com elas entendi de que você não se esqueceu da pequena Sakura. Posso ter dominado seus pensamentos a maior parte, mas a nossa garotinha teve sua parcela com o restante. Sei que não conseguiu esquecê-la. E o fato de não tê-la mencionado em sua carta é apenas mais uma prova de quanto ela foi importante.

Seria muito difícil para você expor seus sentimentos a respeito de mim e dela na mesma carta.

Sei que disse que pensou em mim no seu último suspiro, mas tenho certeza que a pequena Sakura também não foi esquecida. Penso até que tenha sido nela o seu último pensamento. Senão nela, fora um pensamento de nós três sendo uma família. Família esta que não poderia acontecer, segundo suas convicções.

Acho que não sou tão bom em contar histórias quanto você, mas lhe direi o que vai acontecer. Sakura irá crescer ouvindo o quanto seus pais foram felizes e o quanto seu pai é, e sempre será, louco pela sua mãe. E a respeito de qualquer parente do mesmo sangue e que ainda esteja vivo, bom. Eles não significam nada. E o "nada" não é relevante a ponto de ser mencionado, certo?

Estou deixando esta carta em suas mãos, corpo que em breve será enterrado. Todo ano iremos vir visitá-la, minha pequena. Eu e nossa garotinha.

Imaginei que este deveria ser o fim, mas li reli e achei que não estava bom o suficiente. Senti que ainda faltava algo. Mas o quê? E me dei conta da resposta.

Por que não consigo encontrar palavras? Por que acho que não está o bom o suficiente? Por que não consigo ser coerente? Porque no momento em que eu terminar, será o nosso "fim". Não terei mais a impressão de que estou "falando" com você.

Não queria partir para o lado sentimental, mas...! Por que você fez isso? Por que me deixou? Eu sei o motivo, mas não entendo. Para mim, não seria importante mesmo que fossemos irmãos! Eu e você, sempre. Simples assim. Nada mais importa. Você a egoísta e eu, ao ponto da obsessão. Vamos pensar que sou teimoso e não obsessivo. Determinado é um melhor termo.

Não a odeio ou guardo algum rancor. Afinal, é como você disse. Este não é o nosso fim. Não me importo em quantos anos leve, ainda a terei para mim novamente. Irei encontrá-la onde quer que esteja.

Seremos novamente, eu e você. Não posso dizer que sou seu, pois há a pequena Sakura.

E novamente fiquei sem ter o que escrever. Penso em tantas coisas e não acho formas de transcrevê-las. Talvez seja melhor assim, sem nada mais a acrescentar. Até porque não precisa. Se uma pessoa realmente me conheceu, esta pessoa foi você. Palavras são desnecessárias, elas podem ser falsas. Mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer apesar do silêncio.

Só digo mais uma coisa, enquanto espero o momento certo de nos reencontrarmos chegar, estarei cuidando do que você mais queria. Farei o que me pediu. Viverei e tentarei não apenas fingir felicidade, mas não posso te garantir nada.

Viverei em um mundo de ilusões apenas, aguardando.

Eu e você, sempre!

Sasuke.

* * *

**Então, dando o mesmo recado (sou chata D:'), se tiverem gostado da one e não estiverem a fim de deixar um cometário então entrem na minha comu (ou caso queiram conhecer mais estórias de minha autoria), me deixariam igualmente (até mais) feliz :)'**

**http:/*www.*orkut.*com.*br/*Main#Community?cmm=103629130**

(não esqueçam de tirar os "*****")

**Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado :3'**


End file.
